


Problematic Oneshots |Requests Please|

by tubbo_simp_problematic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Gen, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Smut, Step-Sibling Incest, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbo_simp_problematic/pseuds/tubbo_simp_problematic
Summary: for pnsfwmctwt. antis dni. will do a/b/o especially for smut!! request as a comment or dm me @T0MMY_1NN1T on twitter! request pretty much any ship, however tnt [tommy x tubbo] is preferred.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 33
Kudos: 267





	1. Chapter 1

problematic oneshots, requests. 

read the summary, but here is what i will/won't do.

will do  
\- a/b/o  
\- smut  
\- angst  
\- heavy topics [ex. death, suicide, tws will be put]  
\- anything that isn't in the won't do most likely  
\- adult x minor

won't do  
\- heavy gore  
\- rape  
\- that's it, problematic for a reason ain't i?

preferred  
\- tnt  
\- tombur  
\- bowspam

if you don't wanna comment dms r open on @T0MMY_1NN1T on twt!!


	2. alpha tommy x omega tubbo smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically tubbo goes into heat around tommy. so then they have sex, im not the best at smut.

in l'manburg there was a certain way things would work. almost all the males were betas, tommy and wilbur being the only alphas. toby however was an omega and would brew heat suppressants for himself. they would always work except this time he was missed putting the main ingredient into the potion. tubbo and tommy were currently sitting outside camping near the beach. the sun was setting and the smell of salt was strong. tubbo felt something, odd. toby's skin started to feel slick and he felt a certain warmth fill him. that's when the smell of vanilla and cinnamon was suddenly overwhelming for both of the boys sat at the dock. tommy suddenly ruined the peaceful moment with stating, "why does it smell so good?" tubbo then felt himself get heavily aroused just from having an alpha around him. great! toby was an omega in heat just around an alpha now. tubbo whimpered a bit; he was so desperate at this point he was trying to secretly rub his thighs together. "t-tommy please i need your cock in me," toby whimpered. toms then finally understand what toby was going through. tommy got tubbo to stand up off the dock leading the two teens to a bed. tommy then started to take off toby's shirt and unbuttoning his pants. tubbo quickly doing the same for tommy, not looking for any teasing. tubbo was begging for any friction grinding against tommy, thrusting his hips upwards. toby was letting out small whimpers. tommy put his hand on tubbo's chin, "i'm going to take care of you. you don't have to worry about anything just want you're experiencing," tommy said. after taking off both of the male's boxers tommy slowly inserted his fingers into tubbo's mouth. toby began to suck on them, closing his eyes. tommy took them out slowly inserting one of them into tubbo. it felt a bit uncomfortable, but once he got used to it tommy inserted another. toms began thrusting them in and out slowly. toby was letting out tiny whimpers, grinding his hips for more pleasure. tommy added two more fingers; he was enjoying watching his best friend slither under him basically begging for more. he then started to scissor his fingers trying to stretch the boy. "what do you want omega?" tommy asked making eye contact with tubbo. toby groaned unable to admit that all he wanted in this moment was tommy. tommy then pulled out his fingers, tracing tubbos cock up and down. "alpha i want you, please. im yours and yours only please," toby moaned. toms was surprised that being called an alpha was such a turn on for him. he was the dominant one here. tommy got up from the bed and looked under it, pulling out a bottle of lube. he lubed himself as toms positioned himself. after aligning with tubbo's entrance he started going in. after it was all in tubbo was whining for tommy to start moving. following his orders he started to slowly thrust, earning the most lewd noises from toby. as he started going faster a mox of alpha, more, and overall moans and groans spilled from the bottom boy's mouth. tommy couldn't help himself, so he let out occasional moans as well. "alpha im so close," tubbo groaned. "me too tubs, cum for me," tommy whispered into toby's ear. tubbo's eyes were rolled back as he came. spurts of white was now sitting on his stomach. tommy let out loud moans and a couple of sloppy thrusts. he pulled out, cumming on the boy under him. both of the boys, exhausted, cleaned up and changed.


	3. drunk tommy annoys wilbur with descriptions of a bj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // alcohol, underage drinking, incest ig, nsfw 
> 
> tommy gets drunk at a party. wilbur is forced to bring him home. tommy then describes how he'd give a blowjob to wilby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // alcohol , underage drinking , incest , and nsfw

tommy felt an adrenaline rush as philza granted him permission to go to the "birthday party". obviously it was far from a normal one, but his family didn't have to know that. tommy quickly texted his friend to tell them.

𝘩𝘦𝘺𝘰 𝘣𝘪𝘨 𝘲 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵'𝘴 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘺?? 𝘯𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘣𝘪𝘨 𝘮𝘢𝘯. 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘢 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦

toms quickly took off his red and white shirt to put on his green and white one. "it's cold out there tom! bring your jacket and stay safe," phil stated. 

tommy groaned with being even slightly delayed as he put on his puffy blue jacket. however when the freezing win hit him like a train he was suddenly grateful. he checked his messages seeing that alex had texted him back. 

𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘦, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘭𝘤𝘰𝘩𝘰𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘢𝘭 𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘥. 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘪𝘳𝘥 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵

oh, well that's okay. he was a big man who did adult things. tommy then started thinking about one of his older brothers, wilbur. before tom knew it he was at the door, knocking at it in a specific pattern. as someone he didn't recognize let him in he realized that this party was filled with drunk high underaged teens. making his way through the loud crowd to find quackity, schlatt, a girl with blonde hair and eyeliner, and eret.

"hey kid do you want some rum and coke?" a voice spoke easily recognized as none other than jschlatt. tommy's heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach, he didn't know how to react. a simple nod seemed to be enough for schlatt to get up. the iconic red solo cup was handed to tommy. the scent of the alcoholic drink burned his nostrils as the putrid taste burned down his throat. after a couple more sips he felt a bit more relaxed. maybe tommy could get used to the taste. 

\---------------------------

his words started slurring early on. toms was probably most likely a light weight the others had guessed. just when everyone thought the kid couldn't get even more bold he called wilbur, while heavily drunk. 

"tommy? why are you calling me? im trying to go to fucking bed! are you safe?" wilbur asked from the other side of the line. 

"relaxxx it's all cool brother, bro. yaknow maybe you could pick me up?" tommy slurred. he said more however you couldn't even understand those bits. 

"okay i get it you're drunk tom. ill be there as soon as possible. i will be telling dad however," his older brother said his tone seeming to be anger with a pinch of concern. 

\---------------------------

it goes without saying that tommy was attracted to wilbur. his growing erection started to become more apparent as a familiar car drove up. he sat next to wilbur. 

wil's face was frustrated for sure. tommy started speaking pure nonsense. it started becoming more nsfw with time. wilbur felt uncomfortable as his step-brother started describing what he wanted to do him. "you know what id do after that wilby? id undress you and take your cock into my mouth. i don't have a gag reflex even. licking on the veins, hollowing out my cheeks till you came moaning out my name. cum getting stuck in my braces-" tommy said looking at wilbur lovingly. wilbur pulled up, disgustingly a bit horny from tom's description. they both walked into the quiet dark home, forced to take care of their erections themselves. although it was for sure that they thought of eachother as they came.


End file.
